


Beautiful

by aka_noodle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Intersex Draco, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_noodle/pseuds/aka_noodle
Summary: Draco and Blaise's first time together but Draco is afraid of how Blaise will react when he sees his body.





	

Draco shivered as his robe fell around him and the his chest was exposed to the cold air. He looked up at the man standing in front of him and Blaise took the opportunity to bend down and kiss him. The soft lips were only on his for a second before they ran down his neck to his colour bone. He gasped as teeth scraped his pale skin and hands wrapped around his waist.  
  
Then the touch was gone.  
  
He looked up at Blaise, the question in his eyes. But Blaise wasn't looking at his face.  
  
He followed the other man's gaze down to the scars that stretched across his torso. A hesitant hand reached towards them and Draco wrapped his own around it, guiding it to the scars on his chest. Blaise looked him in the face then and Draco looked down, away from his eyes and to the beautifully sculpted muscles of the man before him.  
  
He used to think he was jealous, that he wanted that body for himself. He did, just not in the way he had assumed back when he believed he was straight.  
  
The fingers against his chest trailed down, following the scars. Draco shivered as he was snapped back out of his thoughts. He'd never liked the feeling of other people's hands on his body but this; this felt good.  
  
He held Blaise's hand as it followed the scars down to his abdomen. Light hesitant touches, even with Draco's own hand there to reassure them.  
  
The bed Blaise was leaning against shifted slightly as he moved to crouch in front of Draco and look up at his face.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know?" Blaise's voice is soft and breathy. Draco feels his face heat up with the blush and he looks away from Blaise's face.  
  
Blaise's hand pulls away from Draco's and and wraps around his right forearm, it takes everything Draco has to keep from pulling away, even if it is Blaise. The other man continued, his eyes still firmly on the scar that covered most of his forearm. "Every part of you."  
  
This time Draco did pull away and it was Blaise's turn to question.  
  
Draco tried to make the words form, he could hear them in his head but when it came to speaking they caught in his throat. This time though, he managed to force them out.  
  
"Y-you haven't... you haven't seen every part of me."  
  
The words were barely a whisper but, in the quiet of the room, Blaise was close enough to hear.  
  
Draco had knew this was coming. Ever since they became official. He had told Blaise before and Blaise had tried to understand but, just over a year after getting back together, this was the first time he was actually going to see Draco fully naked.  
  
"It's okay," Blaise whispered, leaning forwards so his lips were right beside Draco's ear. Draco tried to believe it.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling as he felt his robe pulled apart the rest of the way and fall away from his legs. Strong hands stroked his thighs and graced over the small bulge in his underwear. Blaise leaned up again and stowed soft kisses across his throat.  
  
Draco breathed heavily and shut his eyes tightly as his underwear was pulled off to reveal his genitals. There was silence for a moment as Draco waited for rejection. A hand slid down his side and Draco looked down just as Blaise left a light kiss on the tip of his penis. He smiled up at the blonde. "Beautiful."  
  
Draco reached up and ran a hand down Blaise's hair as the other man dropped his head down again, this time for much more than a simple kiss.  
  
Blaise sucked the tip of Draco's penis into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Draco gasped and his hand clutched the back of his lovers head.  
  
The warm, wet mouth left the tip and Draco felt the other man's tongue run up the base of his penis. He leaned back and closed his eyes, not realising he was letting himself fall back onto the bed until the sheets hit his back.  
  
Blaise continued, sucking on Draco's cock as Draco shuddered. In truth this was the first time another person had touched him like this and Blaise clearly knew what he was doing.  
  
Moments later a hand join Blaise's mouth, wrapping around the base of his penis while Blaise mouth focused on the tip. Draco clutched at the bed sheets, trying to ground himself as the sensations overwhelmed him. Then the hand slipped down below Draco's penis and slipped into the small opening there.  
  
Draco breathed heavily, his whole body was hot and there was another kind of warmth building in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Blaise slipped the tip of his tongue into the slit and that was it for Draco.  
  
His whole body arched in pleasure and for a few moments the whole world turned black as he rode his orgasm.  
  
Blaise pulled away as Draco settled on the bed. He looked up through half-lidded eyes to see the other man smiling down at him, his perfect body glistening with sweat. He looked so smug.  
  
Blaise lay down on the bed beside him and Draco turned to look at his smirking face.  
  
"Blaise?" He said between heavy breaths.   
  
Blaise reached forward and ran a hand down his arm, his fingers passing over the scar, to take Draco's hand. This time Draco only shivered a little when Blaise touched the mark.  
  
"You're beautiful too."  
  
Blaise smiled and for a moment it shone in his eyes.   
  
"I know."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and lay back on the bed next to his partner. What else was he expecting, honestly? 

**Author's Note:**

> So pretty much PWP. First successful smut I've ever written.
> 
> Someone's probably going to question the scars so I'm gonna clarify here:
> 
> The scars on Draco's torso are from the sectrum sempra. The scar on his right forearm is from a werewolf bite. Based on the headcanon that Draco was never a death eater but became a werewolf.


End file.
